Innocent Love
by PczZitoO
Summary: Desde el inicio este amor no podía volverse realidad... Tanto ella como él se encontraban en diferentes estatus en la jerarquía de la sociedad, solo eran un Amo y su sirvienta. RxL


**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton media._

* * *

**Innocent Love**

_**By B. Poot**_

_Desde el inicio este amor nunca pudo volverse realidad…_

—_Hola mi nombre es Len —saludo el pequeño rubio de ojos azules a la niña frente a él._

_La pequeña de aproximadamente seis años miro la mano de Len, la cual se encontraba tendida amablemente frente a ella. La mirada cálida del pequeño y su sonrisa le hacían sentir un poco más calmada, aun cuando su corazón latía desenfrenado al no saber donde estaba y por qué estaba ahí._

_Las manos de la niña se encontraban en su pecho, mientras su mirada se encontraba baja, realmente no sabía si estrechar su mano o no._

—_Yo soy Rin… —Habló por fin la pequeña tomando la mano del niño frente a ella, mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, que fue devuelta por Len._

…

—Len-sama —Llamó la más joven de las sirvientas de la mansión Kagamine.

El joven rubio de ahora quince años se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala de estar de la mansión, mientras bebía una taza de té Nirgili.

El salón se encontraba adornado con los muebles más finos y más caros, mientras las paredes lucían un hermoso color crema con detalles en marrón, dando un aire cálido y acogedor a la habitación.

—¿ Hmmm…? —inquirió el chico mientras llevaba la taza de té a sus labios para beber su contenido.

Len se encontraba sumergido en la lectura de uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca familiar, tanto que no se dio cuenta que la joven sirvienta se encontraba junto a él.

—¿ Entonces el matrimonio arreglado ya ha sido decidido? —pregunto Rin con una sonrisa.

El joven amo de la mansión dejo escapar todo el líquido que había bebido, como si de una fuente tratase. Tardo un par de segundo para recuperarse de aquella pregunta que lo había tomado desprevenido.

—¡¿ Qué? —pregunto el rubio con cierta sorpresa, solo sus padres y él sabían acerca de aquel tema, incluso aun no se hacía público —, ¿Dónde oíste eso?

La joven sirvienta sonrió de manera dulce ante la expresión de su joven amo

—Se ha vuelto una conversación muy común en la mansión —admitió Rin—. Ella es una mujer famosa por su belleza, ¿Verdad? —Prosiguió con una pequeña sonrisa—, todos dicen estar celosos.

La joven rubia parecía estar feliz con aquel acontecimiento, aunque el futuro esposo no tanto.

—Mi padre solo lo dijo convencionalmente, no puedo casarme con alguien que no conozco —dijo Len en un suspiro tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible —. Ahora solo nos estamos conociendo…

—La conocerás —se apresuro a decir la joven rubia con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que su amo la viera algo molesto

El silencio hizo acto de presencia aunque no duro más que un par de segundos.

—… Ri- —trato de hablar Len pero fue interrumpido por su sirvienta tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Felicitaciones —dijo Rin con alegría en su voz, aunque esta no llego a sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban una dolorosa tristeza.

Len guardo silencio, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien o había sido su imaginación?

La voz de su amiga se encontraba impregnada por un toque de tristeza que había escapado de la atención de la chica. Hacía varios años que ambos se conocían, por lo que era fácil para Len saber si Rin ocultaba algo.

—…

—Estoy segura que Len-sama está contento —comento la chica mientras fingía una sonrisa en un intento de disfrazar su estado de animo

El rubio se encontraba molesto, hizo todo lo posible por controlarse, pero todo fue en vano. Sus sentimientos se encontraban hechos una tormenta.

—… Para —pidió Len mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules —, es como si me estuvieras diciendo que me casara rápido… ¿serias feliz si yo me casara con alguien más?

Rin lo observo un momento, sus manos se encontraban reposando en su mandil blanco. Len aun la seguía viendo en espera de una respuesta.

—… Por supuesto —exclamó la chica, para luego continuar con una sonrisa —. La felicidad de Len-sama es mi felicidad

Silencio

Len permanecía inmóvil en su lugar. Sus cabellos rubios cubrían sus ojos, causando curiosidad en la joven sirvienta, aunque este no se atrevió a decir nada más.

—¿ Mi… felicidad? —pregunto el rubio con voz neutra—. Rin, tu no entiendes… lo que realmente quiero…

La voz del joven amo cada vez sonaba más enojada mientras sus manos se cerraban fuertemente sobre el sillón donde se encontraba sentado. Por su parte Rin lucia una expresión de confusión, no entendía que había dicho para que su amo le hablara así.

—¡ Tú… no entiendes nada! —grito Len enojado

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rin había sido acorralada contra la pared por Len, quien sujetaba sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, pero más fue su sorpresa al sentir como su _amo_ unía sus labios con los suyos.

—¿¡ …! —Rin parpadeo un par de veces, pero no importaban cuantas veces lo hiciera, ya que frente a ella siempre estaba Len con los ojos cerrados… besándola

Al principio la caricia de sus labios fue dulce, pero el muchacho no tardo en pedir permiso para entrar en ella, cosa que logro al morder el labio inferior de la rubia.

Rin trato de soltarse del agarre del joven, pero este la tenía bien sujeta contra la pared, provocando que solo se liberara una de sus manos, que fue a parar al pecho de Len. A pesar de que intento empujarlo no pudo, ya que el rubio se pegaba más a ella profundizando el beso.

Ya no podía resistir más, simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, su cuerpo se lo pedía e incluso ella misma había deseado probar el sabor de los labios de su joven amo. Sus fuerzas flaquearon, dejándose caer sobre la alfombra que estaba bajo sus pies, llevándose consigo a Len, quien no rompió el beso en ningún momento.

La falta de aire hizo acto de presencia, causando que se separaran jadeantes en busca de aire.

Rin llevo sus manos a su rostro, cubriendo sus labios, mientras un potente sonrojo adornaba sus pálidas mejillas. ¿Qué había hecho? Len estaba comprometido con otra mujer, aun cuando eso le doliera en el alma, no podía hacer nada, ella no era más que una…

—Yo nunca… —habló Len con voz tranquila y dulce—, pensé en ti como solo una sirvienta.

Rin sintió como el alma se le salía. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? ¿El joven amo de la casa se le estaba confesando?, definitivamente aquello era un sueño demasiado hermoso y cruel…

—Te amo

Definitivamente aquello era un sueño… un sueño del que no quería despertar. Porque sería más doloroso ver como la persona que ella amaba seria apartada de su lado.

—Todo empezó cuando… nos vimos la primera vez

Los recuerdos de ambos volaron al momento exacto cuando intercambiaron miradas inocentes aquella mañana de primavera.

Rin se encontraba escondida tras la falda de la ama de llaves cuando un pequeño Len de seis años se acerco frente a ellas, al notar un olor distinto en el ambiente. Era el olor a lirios que desprendía la pequeña rubia, ya que aquella mañana había ido a cortar algunas flores para adornar los floreros de la gran mansión.

Len aun podía recordar la inocente y dulce expresión de la chica que estaba frente a él cuando la vio por primera vez. Realmente parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

—Yo siempre ame a Rin —Confeso Len acercándose un poco más a ella. Rin aun permanecía sentada en la alfombra con las manos cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, mientras Len se encontraba incado a su altura. Ambos con un potente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Rin no se atrevía a alzar la vista, sentía miedo, miedo de que si miraba a Len no podría rechazar su confesión, aun cuando sintiera lo contrario.

—Y-yo… —atino a decir, pero fue demasiado tarde, Len había hecho que lo mirara levantando su mentón con su mano derecha mientras le dedicaba una de sus miradas dulces y cálidas, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

La joven sirvienta sintió ganas de llorar.

No podía rechazar lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos. Desde hacia varios años que ella también había desarrollado sentimientos hacia su joven amo, pero se negaba a satisfacerlos, ya que su rol no le permitía soñar con aquello.

—Yo también te amo… —dijo al fin la joven rubia, haciendo que Len volviera a respirar, incluso se le olvidaba algo tan vital al estar junto a ella.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara sus labios. Rin le correspondía, ¡Ella le correspondía!

Se sentía tan bien el amar y ser amado.

Rin se arrojo a sus brazos ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, ¿Era su imaginación o estaba llorando?

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo —repetía la joven rubia en un intento de creer que eso estaba pasando, cosa que agrado a Len, ya que la acerco más a él para poder sentir su calor corporal.

Rin era tan dulce y cálida, no como las mujeres de la alta aristocracia, lo único que les importaba era la influencia y la fortuna de la familia. Len estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por Rin, a su titulo, a la fortuna familiar e incluso al mundo superficial que lo rodeaba, ya que ella era lo más importante para él.

Realmente había encontrado a la chica indicada, a la única que amaba tan profundamente e inocentemente, el ángel que le había robado el corazón.

* * *

_Creo que este es mi regreso a los FF de Vocaloid. Debo decir que hace mucho tiempo quería escribir otra historia relacionada con Rin y Len, pero no había tenido oportunidad ni tiempo. _

_Esta historia esta basada en parte en una linda imagen que encontré por ahí de esta pareja, cosa que me inspiro a crear este inocente relato de amor._

_Corto, lo sé. Estoy tratando de escribir FF más largos así que deseenme suerte. _

_Gracias a todos los que siguen mis escritos extraños y los que le dedicaron un par de minutos a esta historia, os aprecio mucho._

_Nos leemos luego._

_¿Un review?_


End file.
